¡Las series se unen!
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: ¡Hola! Bueno, al grano. ¿Que pasa si todas tus series favoritas se unen porque unas locas dementes les han secuestrado? Simplemente que se arma un gran alboroto :) Así que si quieres saber que ocurrirá en esta locura, entra, pasa y lee! -SE NECESITAN OCS-


_**Laura: ¡Minna! ¡Aqui les presento una parodia! **_

_**Shin: ¡OTRA?! ¡SI NO ACABAS NI LOS PROLOGOS QUE TIENES EMPEZADOS!**_

_**Laura: -3- no es mi culpa...**_

_**Hyuuga: No, claro xD**_

_**Shin: Y tu de donde sales?**_

_**Hyuuga: y yo que se e.e**_

_**Laura: Haber, orden en mi cuarto por favor os lo pido :) Bien...¡este fic trata de todo! ¿A que me refiero con todo?**_

_**Shin: Si, explica porque ni yo lo entiendo**_

_**Laura: Haberrr, es que, este fic trata de Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma eleven go, Toradora, Inuyasha, vocaloid etc y todas las series que se me vallan ocurriendo**_

_**Hyuuga: ¿Que te has tomado? ¿Droga?**_

_**Laura: Siiii! he hablado con mi camello hace una hora y me he tomado hachís, mariguana, cokaina y demas ¬¬**_

_**Ambos: ¡SE DECLARA CULPABLE! O_O**_

_**Laura: -_- Ok...disclaimer~**_

_**Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma eleven Go, Toradora, Inuyasha, vocaloid y las demás series no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece la historia y los ocs**_

_**Los 3: ¡Disfruten! ;D**_

* * *

?: ¡Vamos a por Taiga-chan! *-* -dijo emocionada una chica de pelo color miel con destellos rubios largo hasta las caderas, de ojos rojos esmeraldas, tez como la porcelana, delgada, de estatura moderada y de buen cuerpo

?: Ya, ¿A por la tsundere? -preguntó una chica de pelo negro cayendo le en punta hacía la espalda con un flequillo en punta cayendo le hacía el lado izquierdo, de ojos verdes, tez algo morena, delgada, de estatura moderada y de buen cuerpo

?: Hay, Shin, no me seas de tu pueblo e.e -dijo la pelimiel a lo que la pelinegra río

Shin: Ok Lau-chan, Ok

Laura: Bien, ahí están Taiga y Ryuuji -sonriendo de forma siniestra

Shin: Jejeje, espera...¿Como los conseguimos? Si dejamos a los de Inazuma, Tsurugi y compañía, Inuyasha y demás aquí, se van a escapar y lo sabes e.e

Laura: Um..¡Ya se! -le sale la bombilla- ¡Vamos a dormir los!

Shin: ¿Con Amnesia?

Laura: Algo parecido...-les empieza a pegar sartenazos a las bolsas

Shin: -viendo con cara de pánico- que dolor...

Laura: Ya esta :D

Taiga: Oye sarnoso, ¿Escuchaste eso? -pregunta a lo que el otro niega-

Ryuuji: Ya estas delirando e.e

Taiga: -le tira al suelo- ¡A CALLAR SARNOSO! ¬¬

Laura: wow... -sale de los arbustos- ¡Hola!

Ambos: ¿Te conocemos?

Laura: Si y No :D podeís cerrar los ojos -sonrisa inocente

Ambos: Amh...si...-cierran los ojos

Laura: -les pega con la sarten- Ala, ¡Shin! ¡La bolsa de la basura!

Shin: Sigo diciendo, que es muy cutre, ¿No sabes otra forma de secuestrar?

Laura: TT_TT Eres mala!

Shin: Yo? Que va, si soy una santa e.e

Laura: Si, hombre TwT vallamos a mi house

Shin: -asiente y habré la puerta de en frente- llegamos

Laura: :D

Ambas entraron y dejaron las bolsas de la ''basura'' en el suelo, estas empezaron a moverse y de ahi empezaron a salir los de Inuyasha, los de Toradora, los de Vocaloid, Inazuma, Inazuma eleven Go etc

Taiga: ¡AHH! QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ JODER!

Laura: :) vamos a jugar a juegos

Endo: Eso es mentira, que ya nos raptasteís una vez -3-

Shin: Y lo que os queda e.e

Rin: Madre mía

Laura: Bueno, empezemos jugamos a reto o verdad vale?

Todos: No tenemos elección...

Shin: Empiezo yo...Kazemaru, reto o verdad?

Kazemaru: Verdad

Shin: ¿Es verdad que te mola Endo?

Kazemaru: No...

Y va y suena el detector de mentiras

Shin: ¡MENTIROSO! ¬¬

Laura: ok, tranquila ahora yo...Aki-chan, reto o verdad?

Aki: Verdad

Laura: Es verdad que te gusta Endo-kun?

Aki: -sonrojo automatico-

Ambas: Lo tomamos como un si XD

Shin: Um...Len, ¿Reto o verdad?

Len: Reto

Laura, Rin, fans de el Uke de Lencito XD: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEN! TT_TT PORQUE?!

Shin: Te reto a hacer stripper :3 -Lencito se sonroja-

Laura, Rin, Fans de el Uke de Lencito: ...uasuagsgasguas *¬* -les da un desangre nasal muy potente-

Shin: Muajajajajajajaja XDD -pone una musica lenta y sensual-

Len: -stripper mode on el cual me saltaré para evitar traumas-

Publico: ¡OYE! ¬¬

Laura: -silbando y mirando fotos de Len- Len...Len...Len...oajsigausfagusas *^* -aura rosa con corazones alrededor-

Shin: .-. Ok...

Hyuuga: ¡Yo quiero!

Shin: De donde sales?!

Hyuuga: -señala a Laura la cual esta desangrada- Ella me hace venir, al igual que si le da la gana mete a sus primos, hermanos, familiares desconocidos ya me entiendes

Shin: Ok...

Hyuuga: Reto a el tulipán a...-risa malvada- gritar por las calles: ¡SOY UN PEDOFILO HENTAI! NECESITO AYUDA PROFESIONAL! XD

Nagumo: Aun no he dicho que eligo reto ¬¬

Hyuuga: -le empieza a pegar- ¡HASLO ESCLAVO!

Shin: super lol osea

Laura: nee -3- venga! Que lo haga, que lo haga! XD

Taiga: esta loca no?

Laura: Ohhhh Claro! Y la planta de mariguana que esta bailando no existe! ¬¬

Todos: WTF? .-.

Laura: :P

Shin: Ya me aburri, ahora vamos a jugar a la ruleta :D

Laura: Vamos bambino, quien se atreve a estar entre la vida y la muerte primero? -mientras lame un cuchillo y va vestida de mafiosa-

Endo: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -corriendo por todos lados-

Ambas: ¡ENDO YA O RAJO EL BALÓN DE FUTBOL!

Endo: T_T ¿Tan crueles sois que vais a matar a un ser vivo?

Shin: -le da golpecitos en la cabeza- ¿Hola? ¿Cerebro de Endo?Estas ahi? -se le abre a endo la cabeza a lo anime- WA!

Cerebro de Endo: Lleva sin usarme desde los 9 meses, desde que era un bebe recien nacido ¬¬

Laura: Normal, tienes telarañas

Shin: Si -viendo a Endo mas idiota que de costumbre-

Laura: Dios, que gilipollas estamos~

Hyuuga: Un poco mucho jejejejejejejjejejeje

Laura: ¡ULVIDA! ¡TU NOVIO NECESITA SEXO PARA QUE ASÏ TENGAIS A VUESTRA HIJA YURI-CHAN! e.e

Ambos: ¡LAURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -corren a por ella bastante rojos-

Laura: ¡Ky-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ME ACOSAN! SOS SOS VIOLACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! TwT

Shin: ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -dispara el bazuca-

Ambos: Vale ^^ -corren a por ella en silencio-

Laura: -gritando en silencio-

Shin: -_- no coments

Tsurugi: Estan un poco locos no?

Shin: Y pensar que tu saldrás con la hija de Laura...me apiado de ti

Alpha: -.-

Shin: la mayoría del Go esta emparejado con algun oc de Laura XD miren: Tsurugi con Mery, Kinako con Jeik, Yukimura con Sora, Fey con Kira, Beta con Keria, Kariya con Sakura, Alpha con Akari, Shindou con Yuri, Gamma con Rena, Ibuki con Sakoto, Minori con Ren, Taiyou con Miyoko...Wowowowowowow

Los nombrados: -se caen de espaldas-

Shin: Jajjajjajajajajaajajaa XDD

Laura: ¡PERDONEN! TwT ¡SERE BUENA LO PROMETO! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! CONTROLAA A TU HERMANO Y A TU CUÑADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shin: uy, que pereza ^^

Laura: ¡TRAICIÖN!

Ambos: ¡VEN AQUÏ RUBIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Laura: TT_TT

Shin: Si es que los tsunderes son tsunderes y se quedan tsunderes

Laura: ¡YO SOY BIPOLAR/TSUNDERE/UKE!

Shin: Quien te pregunto?

Todos: Diooo te ha cortao

Shin: Bueno, en el proximo capitulo desscubrirán que paso con laura XD jajaja, espero que les haya gustado Jajajaja

Todos: ¡AYUDA!

Shin: CHAO! -se cierra la conexción-

* * *

_**Shin: aquí acaba el capi! Jejejeje laura esta ''ocupada'' asi que les dejo yo la ficha XD**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Gustos:**_

_**Disgustos:**_

_**Sufrimientos que les quieren hacer a los personajes:**_

_**Shin: Eso es todo, no pondremos parejas ya que despues es un liazo que lo flipan. Y si mandan la ficha por MP pongan el nombre del fic que luego es dificil encontrarlo. Eso es todo, Sayo!Matta **_

_**Neeeeeeeeeee! :)**_


End file.
